


О прироже желаний

by May4090



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May4090/pseuds/May4090
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Впервые в жизни Стиву хочется придушить Тони по-настоящему. А потом найти Баки и накостылять за умение выбрать самый неподходящий момент. Но он не может, потому что руки заняты. Держат щит в попытке прикрыть ставшие слишком тесными форменные брюки.</p>
<p>Исполнение заявки на Баки Барнс Кинк-фест. "Зимнему Солдату очень приглянулся звездно-полосатый герой, поэтому он всячески пытается зажать Капитана и облапать. Тот тоже не против, к тому же надеется, что это восстановит память Баки".</p>
            </blockquote>





	О прироже желаний

Встреча с Человеком-на-мосту полностью сбивает Солдату директиву.  
Триггер «Баки» активирует некорректную поведенческую установку, хотя Солдат абсолютно уверен, что он был произнесен с неверной интонацией. Он пытается подобрать в лексиконе нужное определение и наконец находит – придыхание. «Баки» должно произноситься с придыханием.

У него есть задача – ликвидировать Человека-на-мосту, но триггер мешает и сбивает установки.

Нужно воспользоваться огнестрельным, а еще лучше ножом – всадить сталь как можно дальше и глубже. Солдат недоумевает. Эстетическая сторона вопроса подниматься не должна. Это совсем не соответствует протоколу.  
***  
Каждый удар только ухудшает ситуацию.  
Металлический кулак врезается в скулу, оставляет на красивом профиле ссадину, глаз его противника заплывает.

– Я с тобой до конца.

Он с трудом двигает губами – разбитыми, распухшими. Некстати перед глазами Солдата возникает образ – он аккуратно проводит пальцем по этим самым губам – тонким, изящным, упрямо поджатым – стирает кровь. Директивы снова дают сбой, он замахивается для очередного удара, опускает руку и нежно гладит рассеченную скулу.

Выражение всепонимающей смиренной снисходительности на лице его противника сменяется на неподдельное удивление. Несколько секунд они смотрят на руку Солдата, как будто она действует по собственному протоколу, независимо от его установок.

Совсем запутанной ситуация становится, когда директива снова меняется и сообщает, что Солдат должен немедленно наклониться и поцеловать противника.

– Баки, – шепчет тот, когда Солдат отстраняется.

– Кем бы он ни был, – отвечает Солдат, фиксируя, как конструкция хеликерьера под ними окончательно разваливается. 

Падают они вместе. Он чувствует, как мужчина напрягается, прижимаясь к нему, насколько это возможно. Сцепляет руки за его спиной и утыкается куда-то в плечо. Его волосы щекочут шею. При ударе о воду он теряет сознание.

Солдат вытаскивает его на берег. Протокол сбивается окончательно и просто кричит о том, что нужно срочно делать искусственное дыхание. В складывающейся ситуации такое поведение не может быть корректным. За мужчиной, наверняка, уже отправлена подмога. 

***   
Во сне Стива Баки оказывается в больничной палате, подходит к кровати, перекидывает ногу и усаживается прямо на него, оседлав его бедра.

Стив просыпается окончательно. Руки Баки разрывают на нем больничную рубашку и бионические пальцы бесстыдно скользят по груди, приятно холодя кожу.

– Нравится?

– Да, – Баки кивает. Очень серьезно. Как будто сам пытается в чем-то убедиться.

– Сам-то планируешь раздеваться? А то у тебя столько застежек, это же все надолго…

Стив понимает, что несет несусветную чушь, но ситуация настолько странная, что молчать он просто не может. К тому же воображение услужливо рисует, как он действительно помогает Баки избавиться от всего этого кожаного безобразия. Тот наклоняется, впивается в его губы, дарит короткий, но обжигающе-горячий поцелуй и тянется к застежке на поясе, не оставляя сомнений в своих намерениях.

– Бак, а ты помнишь, как мы…

– Нет, – Баки смотрит на Стива практически с осуждением, давая понять, что устал повторять одно и тоже – он понятия не имеет, о ком идет речь и почему у них вообще должны быть совместные воспоминания.

Где-то за пределами палаты раздаются торопливые шаги. Баки смотрит на дверь, оценивает обстановку, кидает полный тоски, практически затравленный взгляд на Стива и быстро устремляется к окну.

Стив еле успевает натянуть на себя одеяло, когда в палату врывается Сэм в сопровождении оперативной группы.

– Кэп, судя по датчикам, у тебя в палате кто-то есть!

Стив удивленно вскидывает бровь, про себя практически шипя от досады.

– Нет, как видите – никого. Какая-то ошибка, – отвечает он как можно спокойнее, пытаясь прикрыть порванную рубашку.  
***  
Солдат присоединяется к Капитану во время схватки. Тот оказывается отрезан от союзников, позиция не самая выгодная. Ничего серьезного для бойца его уровня, но вдвоем они справляются с вражескими агентами эффективнее. Во много раз. Как отлаженный и четкий механизм, который может дать сбой, если в нем не хватает детали, но идеально работающий в целостности.

Капитан потрясающе красив во время боя, движения – грациозные, новая форма сидит как влитая. Солдату приятно вновь чувствовать себя цельным, продолжением чего-то настолько потрясающего. Он легко считывает движения, по наклону головы понимает, что должен делать. Ему хочется большего.

– Через семь минут подойдет следующая группа. Один ты бы справился где-то за шесть минут, мы уложились за две, значит, остается еще пять минут… – торопливо говорит он, расстегивая пряжку на штанах Капитана. Руки его чуть-чуть дрожат. Гражданских эвакуировали, сектор временно пуст, вокруг витает пыль, поднятая взрывами. Стремительное движение эндорфинов кружит голову.

Капитан улыбается, пропускает меж пальцев его волосы на виске. На этот раз Солдат не тратит время на раздевание, быстро стаскивает с него штаны и белье.

– Ты бы знал, как я рад, что ты пришел помочь. Ты ведь… – Солдат подается вниз, пропуская член Капитана в горло почти до конца. Тот не успевает договорить, охает от прокатившейся по телу яркой волны удовольствия и сам подается бедрами навстречу.

Солдат судорожно запускает бионическую руку в штаны и начинает двигать в такт движению своих губ.

– Кэп! – коммуникатор в ухе Капитана внезапно подает признаки жизни. – Ты там как? К тебе скоро еще гости нагрянут, двигаюсь в твоем направлении.

Капитан издает звук, больше похожий на стон отчаяния, чем удовольствия, и включает коммуникатор со своей стороны.

– Тони, нет! У меня все под контролем, я справлюсь…

– Уже лечу. Буду через сорок секунд, самостоятельный ты наш.

Солдат поднимается на ноги и торопливо застегивает ширинку. Ему кажется, что он слышит, как Капитан скрипит зубами. Уровень незавершенных программ между ними настолько высок, что он начинает испытывать неловкость.

– Я вернусь, – коротко обещает Солдат.

– Ага, конечно. Как приличный человек мог бы хоть телефон оставить! – кричит Капитан ему в след. Он не видит выражения лица Солдата. Не видит, как тот улыбается.  
***  
Впервые в жизни Стиву хочется придушить Тони по-настоящему. А потом найти Баки и накостылять за умение выбрать самый неподходящий момент. Но он не может, потому что руки заняты. Держат щит в попытке прикрыть слишком тесные форменные брюки.

– У нас будет нормальный секс, – цедит Стив сквозь зубы и ловит на себе удивленные взгляды Мстителей и один одобрительный – от Наташи. Не мог же он забыть выключить коммуникатор? Впрочем, выражение лица Тони стоит того.  
***  
Стив твердо решает, что сыт по горло попытками урвать кусок счастья где-то за две минуты в перерывах между взрывами. Все должно быть как-то разумнее.   
Дома он держит бутылку дорогого алкоголя, пластинки, хранящие мелодии их молодости, и смазку. Просто на всякий случай.

Баки на каком-то подсознательном уровне угадывает его желание или просто приходит к такому же выводу. Так что, вернувшись домой однажды вечером, Стив обнаруживает его на диване в гостиной с книгой в руках. По оконному стеклу стучит дождь, Баки сидит в толстовке Стива (не подходящей ему ни по каким параметрам и от этого еще более уютной), волосы у него слегка влажные. Сам Стив успел промокнуть до нитки.

– Где все началось – там же может и продолжиться. Прости, наверное, стоило принести цветы.

– А ты помнишь, как…

– Нет…

Баки поднимается с дивана, быстро подходит к нему, запускает руки под мокрую футболку, помогая от нее избавиться. Впивается губами в его губы – решительно и жадно. Стив отвечает на поцелуй, ничуть не менее жадно и собственнически, чувствует, как его ведет, вцепляется Баки в волосы…

На руке Баки пищит какой-то датчик, и он тут же прерывает поцелуй.

– Да что ты будешь делать!

– Что это? – тоскливо спрашивает Стив.

– Меня обнаружили. Нужно срочно уходить.

– Я с тобой.

– Нет! – Баки качает головой. – Одному тут безопаснее, да и оторвусь я быстрее. Я вернусь. Скоро.

Он исчезает в окне под аккомпанемент вечерней грозы, как заправский герой-любовник.

Стив со злостью захлопывает окно, садится на диван и обращается к мирозданию:

– Если уж мой лучший друг особо меня не помнит, почему мы не можем хотя бы нормально потрахаться? 

И в этот момент ему плевать, сколько прослушивающих устройств и от каких организаций установлено в его квартире. Пусть будут в курсе!  
***  
Баки в бегах и знает, что времени у них мало.

Их удел – заброшенная квартира посреди незнакомого ничто. Как и их жизнь – рваная, поспешная, мозаика, которую все никак не удается собрать правильно. Но это их общий удел, а все остальное не так важно. 

Стив – запыхавшийся, в пыли бесконечной погони, только глаза – родные, невозможно-голубые – горят любовью и желанием. Баки прочитывает в них это желание и уже ни за что, ни при каких обстоятельствах не собирается отступать – пусть даже весь мир полетит в пропасть прямо в это самое мгновение.

Баки опускается перед Стивом на колени, уже привычным жестом тянется к поясу и стаскивает с него брюки и белье. Стив обеими руками зарывается в его волосы, тихо стонет, когда пальцы бионической руки обхватывают его член.

Баки ласкает – рукой, затем губами, языком, практически доводит до разрядки, до экстаза. Стив чувствует все – реагирует на малейшее движение, слаженность их действий в бою вдруг превращается в плавную гармонию на узкой кровати, куда Баки ложится, увлекая Стива за собой.

Он видит, как Стив улыбается, как его голубые-голубые глаза чуть-чуть темнеют – лишь легкое изменение грани оттенка, заметить которое может только он – когда Стив наклоняется, целует Баки в уголок губ, проводит языком по шее, целует ключицу.

Затем отстраняется, облизывает губы, стягивает с Баки пыльную футболку и помогает избавиться от остальной одежды. Его щеки пылают, глаза горят возбуждением, смешанным с жадностью – в этот момент он невероятно красив. Опасной, чарующей красотой. И Баки стонет, когда Стив тянется за смазкой, выдавливает себе на руки, берет член Баки у основания и нежно, но настойчиво несколько раз проводит вверх и вниз. Баки выгибается, хрипит еле-слышное “Стив, пожалуйста…”, прекрасно осознавая, чего стоит им обоим вся эта нежность и промедления.

Стив наклоняется, вновь целует его и начинает медленно насаживаться на его член – как будто бы все время этого мира у них в распоряжении – запрокидывает голову и тихо стонет. И в этот момент он такой невероятно-прекрасный, такой тугой и в то же время податливо-мягкий… Баки не выдерживает и двигает бедрами, проникая до самого конца, потому что он хочет стать его продолжением. Понять – вспомнить это чувство, которое они разделяют в запале схватки.

Стив приподнимается, чтобы опуститься вновь, срывает стон с губ Баки.  
Он двигается будто волна, и Баки хочется его все сильнее. Он выдыхает, резко переворачивается, подминая Стива под себя, и быстрее врывается в манящую теплоту его желания.

Стив громко шепчет его имя, делает еще несколько быстрых движений, и наступает долгожданная разрядка.  
***  
Стив лежит, обнимая Баки, пропуская между пальцев непослушные пряди, поглаживая разгоряченную кожу. У них так мало времени, но он должен сказать…

– Так не бывает.

– Ммм? – разомлевший Баки смотрит на него вопросительно, в глазах пляшет очень знакомое выражение.

– Ты же не можешь до такой степени хорошо знать, что мне нравится, и при этом совсем не знать меня.

На лице Баки появляется шальная усмешка того самого бруклинского засранца.

– Знаешь, на самом деле… вот теперь я точно начал припоминать. Интересные факты про газеты и еще о некоторых вещах…

– И что нам сделать, чтобы ты вспомнил больше?

– Кое-что еще успеем. Пару раз. Пока не появились слишком навязчивые враги и заклятые наши друзья.


End file.
